


Pixie Stick

by AndaisQ



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bestiality, Breathplay, Bukkake, Chastity Device, Clothing Damage, Cockfucking, Cum Worship, Cumpilation, Double Oral Penetration, F/M, Facials, Flavored Cum, Gang Rape, I want to say that it's less off-putting than it sounds but I have no idea how normal people work, Knotting, Lea Has Issues, Light Bondage, M/M, Macro/Micro, Oral Sex, Penis Growth, Rimming, Sex with Sentient Animals, Shapeshifting, Sounding, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, belly bulge, they're pixies what did you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndaisQ/pseuds/AndaisQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets gangbanged by pixies, and it's all Thomas' goddamned fault. But that's starting to look like the least of his problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back/back again/abject depravity's back/tell no one
> 
> Enjoy this fucking horrorshow. Harry certainly is. I think.

Bianca Saint Claire, everyone's favorite store-brand Carmilla, once made me up a gravestone with the inscription pre-written: "He died doing the right thing." She said that no matter how I died, it'd be appropriate.

Now, I hate Bianca, and a grave wasn't exactly on my birthday wishlist. But you have to admit, that's kind of cool, right? I can appreciate it in retrospect. An epitaph that can work no matter what.

If I had to pick my own, though, it'd be "It was all Thomas' goddamn fault."

  
  


In this case, it was all Thomas' goddamn fault because he'd neglected to order pizza like I'd told him to three hours ago. And Pizza 'Spress was closed for the night, and like hell was I going to subject the troops who took down the Summer Lady to Domino's. So we were back to the old-fashioned way.

"Thomas, do we only have your bizarro rich-person honey?" I held a fluted glass bottle labeled "premium unpasteurized orchid honey" between thumb and forefinger. "What even is an unpasteurized orchid?"

Thomas rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry if you're confused by the lack of plastic squeezy bears, Harry, it's just that Mariano's Gourmet was fresh out. Perhaps you should make our next grocery run?"

"Ha ha. I'm taking your weird honey as penalty for screwing up on the pizza and being a smartass." The bottle vanished into my coat's endless pockets.

"What are you even going to use it for?" Thomas waved a hand at me lazily from his languid couchsprawl. "You never said what the pizza was for either. Are you secretly binging on honey and greasy cheese? That can't be good for you."

I grunted, rummaging through the fridge. "I need to summon the pixies for info on this malk who's been stealing people's babies. Pizza's the best way to call them up, but the classic way is honey, bread, and fruit."

"Huh," Thomas said, peering over my shoulder into my ritual bag. I jumped. (Why did he have to be so blasted _quiet_? Goddamned apex predators.) "You planning a party there?"

"I just told you, I'm summoning pixies."

"Summoning pixies for an orgy?"

I choked on my own spit. "No! What?"

Eyebrow raised, Thomas plucked my choices out of the bag. "Chocolate syrup. Figs. Pomegranates. _Bananas._ " He began to peel the banana; I snatched it out of his hands before he could do anything horrible. "Why do you think I _bought_ these? They're all aphrodisiacs. You don't think I actually like the taste of figs, do you?"

I shoved the banana back among the other fruits, not blushing at all. "I'm not using them for _that._ They're just fruit."

He shrugged. "If you say so. Use protection, though, I don't want to know what kind of sparkly venereal diseases the pixies might be carrying."

"You're gross," I muttered. "I'm leaving. To summon pixies. For _non-orgy purposes._ "

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Thomas called after my retreating back.

  
  


An hour later, my ritual setup was arranged in the woods outside of town. A basket, ritual wine, fruits of the harvest, flickering candles...

Okay, it was a picnic. But it was _also_ a ritual. I was trying to get the pixies to agree to a very risky proposition for them; a rogue malk was bad news for little folk, and tailing it like I was asking could mean heavy casualties. This was a matter of diplomacy. So I was breaking out the diplomatic picnic basket and moving from the usual back alley to the pretty part of the woods. To Toot-Toot and his kin, this was a royal reception, the kind that could get them to consider a really raw deal from somebody they didn't know all that well.

I intoned Toot-Toot's Name three times, sat in my place on the picnic blanket, and waited.

After a minute or two, the flashing light of pixie wings zipped out of the treeline, approaching me at speed. A lithe male figure no more than a foot long, wearing only a loincloth and a broad grin, pulled up in front of me, hovering in place before the picnic basket. His mane of lilac hair was pulled back from his face in a ponytail, but somehow he still managed to look classically handsome despite his douchey hairstyle. "Milord! How may I serve?"

I smiled at him welcomingly. "I have a job for you, but it's going to call for some negotiation. Could you call up the rest of your clan so we could discuss?"

He nodded briskly, put his fingers to his lips, and let out a piercing whistle. The bushes erupted with a cloud of glowing figures, who buzzed over to back up their general. "They're assembled. What is your wish?"

"Were they just hanging around in case I had pizza?"

"Yes. Obviously."

"So." I steepled my fingers. "I have a proposition. It's dangerous, but-"

Toot held up a tiny hand. "The offering! If this is negotiation, you offer first, then you say what you want. That's how it goes. Haven't you ever negotiated before?"

"No, not really," I admitted. "I'm offering everything on this blanket-" (I indicated the basket and the wine, as the pixies gossiped excitedly) "-and a steady supply of pizza, for a number of months that you can indicate when you hear the task."

Toot nodded slowly. "And the task?"

"You would have to take down a powerful malk who's been stealing babies."

He nodded again. "I know who you're talking about. Dangerous, yep. But it is a good offer."

"Generous," murmured his clan. "Generous indeed."

"Give us a taste," he decided. "A drop of the honey."

I pulled the stopper out of the bottle, finding that it had one of those glass stem things. A drop of honey clung to it, glinting in the light. Toot flitted over to it and licked it off, covering his face in sticky gold.

Then he looked up at me, his pupils dilated. "It's like that, then?"

"...Huh?"

He swooped hazily up to my face. "Orchid honey. The real thing."

I remembered the label. "Oh, yeah. Only the best, and all."

With a predatory look in his eye, he flickered back to his people. "We accept your offer as it is. No pizza, no negotiation, no backsies. Thrice declared and so mote it be." With a flash of silver light, the contract settled into place. The cloud of pixies muttered rebelliously, but seemed more anticipatory than anything else. At a gesture from Toot-Toot, a few buzzed away, busying themselves in the grass. Those ones were the eagerest of all.

Me, I was mostly just confused. "No pizza? What? That seems... heretical."

Toot-Toot shook his head. "It is. But it was too much risk. You could've backed out. There's always pizza; this, no. This, we need."

"You're kinda freaking me out, Toot." I looked at the hungry faces of the pixie swarm. "What's going on? I know you guys aren't this excited about getting a really nice fruit basket."

Ominous giggles rippled through the cloud. "The basket's really nice," clarified the chief. "Thanks a ton for it. But you promised us _everything_ on the blanket."

"...You want the candles?"

"The candles are nice too. But we meant your ass."

Before I could respond, the pixies in the underbrush sprang out and bound my hands behind my back with a rope of woven grass. "What the fuck? Let me go!"

"Sorry, milord. You promised."

I continued to struggle, but after a moment I worked out his reasoning. "Hell's bells, I didn't mean you'd get _me!_ "

"What does that matter? You said everything on the blanket. And the honey seals it. Even if it isn't what you meant, you offered yourself up perfectly."

The worst part was that he was right. Sure, I hadn't realized where I was sitting, but faerie law was _always_ literal; if you hadn't meant your offer the way they interpreted it, you shouldn't have said it that way. Unless you cleared something up in the negotiations, it was up to your opponent to interpret it, and they weren't too likely to be nice about it. Even if they liked you. It was in their nature. And I couldn't break the damn deal. It'd hurt my magic, it'd make it just about impossible to make the faeries trust me ever again, and it wouldn't even _do_ anything; I'd be beholden to them, which amounted to the same thing unless I killed every pixie in Toot's direct line.

"So," I sighed, "what are you even going to do? Am I your wizard slave now? Dance, monkey, dance?"

Toot laughed brightly. "No, no. What would we do with a _slave_? A human slave, I mean, pixie slaves are great. No, we're going to take your virginity and pool the power for spawning season. Then we'll be square. Unless we decide to do it again, which we can, obviously, because we own you, but it'd seem unsporting."

I coughed violently. "Excuse me! I- don't really know what to object to first here, but rape is bad and, incidentally, I'm _not_ a virgin! And how could you even take my virginity twice? And I'm not gay! Not that there's anything wrong with that!"

Toot shook his head. "You consented just now, remember? That's, like, what consent means. Totally not rape. And you've put your penis in a bunch of girls, but there's still a bunch of kinds of sex you're a virgin for! You've never even been _near_ another penis! And that's not even starting on butt stuff." He giggled. "We're gonna have _fun!_ "

"But... again, I'm _not_ gay."

His brow furrowed. "I really don't see how that would be relevant. This is a contract, dude."

I sighed and eyed his loincloth, which was tented with an impressive but still pixie-sized member. "So, you're going to put that up my butt? Because, I mean, I'm not thrilled with that, but I've had worse tortures."

He nodded eagerly. "It'll feel good, promise! It's gonna be big when I put it in, so it'll fill you up real good."

...Well, that was less promising.

"Come again?"

"I will! I'll probably come like three or four times, unless-"

I scowled. "I meant what did you mean by 'it's gonna be big when I put it in'? You're twelve inches high, how much of a grower can you be?"

He grinned. "You'll see."

With that, he slipped off the cloth and stuck his (kind of huge, for a pixie, now I thought of it) cock into the honey. He fluttered up to my face and waved it under my nose. "Open up, Harry! The honey's real nice."

Reluctantly, I parted my lips. As I said, I didn't have much choice; I'd suck it eventually, whether I liked it or not. His rod slipped in, pencil-thick and glistening with golden honey, and my tongue flickered against it involuntarily.

Hell's bells, that honey was _good._ Half by choice, I sucked harder, cleaning the rest of the honey off of him. Toot groaned, leaning against my nose.

"You're _good_ at this! Are you sure you've never sucked cock before? Because you're really good!" He thrust his pelvis against my lips, and his cock spurted out a bit of sugary goo. I swallowed involuntarily, feeling pixie precum trickle down my throat. It tasted like the honey, but it fizzed like champagne. I tried not to like it.

Pixie dust, especially at the concentration found in their bodily fluids, was a hell of a drug. I’d never been exposed to it before, but I knew the facts. It was narcotic, like alcohol if everybody was a happy drunk. It heightened your senses, especially touch, to almost incapacitating levels. But the real magic was its main effect: it was a physical relaxant. Your muscles still worked, though conscious control went down, but if you stretched to your physical limit, you’d start finding that those limits weren’t as concrete as you thought. Muscles stretched out, flesh acted like Silly Putty – even your ligaments would extend, if you pushed hard enough. The effects only lasted a few hours, but a few hours could seem like a hell of a long time if you were surrounded by horny pixies.

Down a few feet, I felt tiny hands massaging the hardening length in my jeans. Damn it, I was _liking_ this. Tinkling faerie giggles echoed from my bathing suit area as they pushed and pulled at me through the cloth. Toot joined in, though I wasn't sure he knew what they were even laughing about. His cock pulsed in my mouth and seemed to swell.

No. Wait. It was _actually swelling!_

Frantically, I pulled away. Yep, since the time it had gone into my mouth his erection had grown by almost an inch – and on a pixie, that was some serious length. It had been huge on his tiny frame, before; now it was downright obscene. "What the hell?!"

He pouted. "You stopped sucking! Why'd you do that?"

"Your dick! It grew!"

The pixies muttered in confusion. "They do that," he explained slowly. "We're _faeries._ "

I gaped at him wordlessly.

"Start sucking again!" he commanded. Reluctantly, I got back to work. The precum was dripping off of him now, flowing out his tip with every swell of his cock. It was still small enough that it just sat on my tongue like a Jolly Rancher, but after about fifteen seconds, it felt almost like a human's – not exactly a well-hung human, but still. And the volume on his honey production grew with it.

Suddenly, there was a loud ripping sound, and I felt the cold fall air on my cock. I yelped and looked down at the faerie swarm, which had torn the crotch of my jeans apart. Spitting out their leader, I yelled, "Watch it! Pants cost money!"

"But we can't fuck you through them," one of the larger ones giggled.

"Couldn't you have just taken them off me?"

"We did!"

"But-"

Before I could say any more, Toot-Toot had shoved his erection back into my mouth. I sucked helplessly, watching as the pixies cut away the rest of my clothes. How the hell was I supposed to get home now? I'd look like some kind of pervert, in just the coat and nothing under it. I could be totally exposed by a passing breeze. (Somewhere in my head, a part of me liked that, sending a hot shiver down my spine. I amended the thought: I would look like a pervert, which I apparently was.)

Interrupting my thoughts, a tiny, soft hand began to caress my shaft, sending shivers up and down my spine. Hell's bells, they were so _delicate_. More hands joined the first, a slender finger stroking the _inside_ of my slit, and I groaned around the weight on my tongue. The giggling continued, chiming like perverse jingle bells, as the hands receded. I looked down and saw, to my horror, an eight-inch-tall dragonfly-winged blonde spitting a wad of effervescent phlegm onto his dick and shoving it in my piss-slit down to the hilt.

I let out a panicked groan around the faerie member filling my mouth. It didn't actually _hurt_ , not yet, but on general principle? I don't really like things going _into_ my dick. It's just not what nature intended, as far as I'm concerned. But that didn't matter to the swarm... or, as was becoming much too obvious, to me. I was about to blow.

As the pixie fucked in and out of my urethra, I grunted out a warning just before pumping out what had to be the biggest load I'd produced in years. It gushed out around the obstruction, painting the faerie's hips with my cum as it shot past him to splatter onto the faces of his buddies. They swooped about, collecting every last drop before it could hit the ground, laughing gleefully the whole time. A few of them flitted around the lucky guy at the head, lapping it off his skin as he continued jackrabbiting ever deeper into my shaft.

"Wow!" Toot-Toot snickered, glancing down at the feeding frenzy. "I guess those big bull balls must be good for something, huh? That's a _lot_! But it's not enough yet, so... Dandelion!" The little guy humping my cock looked up, slack-jawed and grinning, and I wondered idly how that must _feel._ "Go ahead, buddy."

"Yesshir!" Dandelion slurred happily. Suddenly, I felt his rod growing longer, reaching like a slim finger all the way through my cock until it felt like he was jabbing into my balls from the inside. Before I could even respond, he started spurting something inside me, and my softening erection suddenly turned harder than it'd ever been. My sack felt heavier and heavier, and my shaft stiffened until it was pointing straight up at the sky. His job done, Dandelion carefully pulled out his broom-handle prick, still dripping multicolored fluid, and fluttered off dizzily to a clutch of cum-sated pixies dozing on the grass.

"That'll keep you from getting done before we do," Toot explained casually. "Or as long as we want, really, but we wouldn't do that to you. Less we got _really_ bored. Or if it seemed funny, I guess. I'll think about it." I shook my head frantically, but he just kept going. "Anyway, now that you're done with that step, I might as well finish up here and move to the next hole, huh? Get ready, Harry. This is gonna be fun."

With that, his cock pulsed in my mouth, and the steady stream of honey-sweet precum stopped just in time to paint the back of my throat with shots of his cream. I swallowed involuntarily, breathing in the flavor of liquor and cherries, before he drew back to rest his tip on my tongue (and when had he gotten big enough that he was past the back of my tongue in the first place?) and soak my mouth with sickly-sweet pixie cum.

"Don't swallow any more," he said offhandedly, still gushing at full force. "Leave it on your tongue. Let it soak in." And with that, he pulled out the rest of the way and began to spray my face with his load. By the time he was done, thick strands of spunk clung to just about every square inch of my face, and he wiped off an extra dollop in my hair.

He looked over his handiwork like some perverse Michelangelo, his still-hard cock swinging between his legs the size of a whole other pixie. "Oh, Harry, you should see yourself," he breathed. "Like some two-bit nixie whore. Half-drowned in seed, begging for more..."

I couldn't respond. His cum still pooled in my mouth, and I wasn't allowed to swallow. But what was I supposed to say to something like that?

He plucked the dew from a nearby flower and rolled it between his palms until it shone. "Here, see for yourself!" One side flattened until the whole thing was a mirrored hemisphere that seemed to fill my whole field of vision, and in it I saw that he was right.

If I'd been a porn star, they'd've told me to tone it down. My hands were still tied behind me in the grass cuffs, and I wore only my leather coat, which had slipped down my shoulders until it covered nothing. What's more, I was so completely soaked with spunk that some of it had started rolling together and dripping down my face onto my chest. My mouth was open, full of yet more of the stuff. But my expression was the cherry on top. My pupils were blown, my jaw was slack, my eyes brimmed with tears, and I looked like... like I was having some kind of religious experience. I was worshipping at the altar of cum, and I'd loved every moment.

"Now swallow," commanded Toot-Toot. Without even thinking about it, I obeyed. My mouthful of happiness slipped down into my stomach like nothing at all. He ruffled my hair. "Good, good. Even if you're only our slave for a little while, there's no reason you can't learn to be obedient."

Through the stickiness in my throat, I croaked, "Yes, sir."

He clapped his hands in delight. "Oh, that's wonderful! Now... are you ready to pay the rest of your debt?"

As he said it, I felt a thousand tiny fingers caressing my skin, and I knew the answer before he'd finished asking the question.

Toot-Toot didn't waste any time waiting for an answer once he saw my face. He swooped down to my lower body, rearranging me with the help of the whole swarm until my legs were in the air and I was flat on my back with my hands (still bound) over my head, then spread my thighs until my virgin asshole was staring him in the face. With a wicked grin, he began licking my hole, changing the shape of his tongue as he went. Swiping back and forth, it was broad and flat like a dog's; he wormed his way inside me with a forked snake's tongue; in between moments, he lapped at the sensitive skin with the sandpapery feel of a cat. I whimpered pathetically through the emptiness in my mouth.

I only had a moment to mourn the loss of my pacifier, though, because as soon as I'd opened my mouth, another came right in. This one started out almost as swollen as the previous one had ended up, but its red-haired owner was less energetic; where Toot-Toot's had pumped in and out constantly, the newcomer just sat on my tongue, drizzling aniseed precum down my throat as I suckled contently. But the reason for his stillness soon became clear, when a second cock, just as huge, forced its way past my lips.

My lips stretched like rubber, and the magic mirror still pointed at my face showed me just how ridiculous I looked. My mouth was stuffed past its breaking point, straining wide as the two massive organs fought for control, slipping and sliding past each other as its owners – they looked like twins, if pixies even had that kind of relationship – kissed sloppily, perched on my chin.

With some effort, I tore my watering eyes away from what was happening on my face to see why Toot-Toot had stopped rimming me. As I'd hoped, he was lining up his cock with my loosened hole. But as I watched him, his already frightening endowment grew even bigger. How much of that thing was he going to put into me?

He shoved himself brusquely into me, slamming his hips into mine, and I blacked out with a wordless sound pronounced around the cocks in my mouth.

I woke up a few seconds later to pure agony radiating from my ass. I'd been hurt worse than this, but _fuck_ , that _hurt!_ Still, though, my penis drooled like I hadn’t cum in a month, leaving a puddle of sticky precum on my chest.

Seeing this, Toot-Toot clicked his fingers at a fourteen-inch-tall pixie girl, who grinned ferally, carefully positioned herself on my dripping crown, and-

Stars, stones, and Hell's _fucking_ bells.

Took the whole thing like it was nothing.

Her grin only widened as her cunt stretched like putty over my pole. She leaned back, and I saw my cock through her like her skin was a condom. I could count the veins on my shaft as they throbbed in time, and as she pumped her hips up and down, I shot my load into her without even realizing I'd gotten close.

Impossibly, she rode it out, but instead of swelling with fluid, she just shimmered and grew in scale. By the end of my last shot, she'd grown by about six inches – not enough to take me in without stretching, but enough that at least she had enough physical room in her body to accept my cock without looking like a banana in a balloon. My cock didn't go down when I came, and she didn't stop riding me, either; she just kept drawing herself over my length until I shuddered to climax again and again.

Meanwhile, Toot-Toot kept ramrodding me, but by some miracle, I'd almost gotten used to having his inhuman prong inside me, even as it grew. His length battered savagely at my prostate with each rapid thrust, forcing another dribble of cum out of me and into the female every few seconds, and I felt his honey pouring into me as he pumped in and out.

"Look down," he murmured. "Can you see it?"

I looked at myself, and saw, through my own skin, the silhouette of his cock bulging out through my stomach.

I came again, moaning around the twins as my eyes rolled back in my head.

After a while, it all fogged together. The twins came and went, and were followed by more and more and more pixies ravaging my mouth and feeding me their sugar-sweet seed. Toot-Toot filled me up, over and over, until I bulged with his cum just as much as his cock. The females went in a sort of procession, each mounting me in turn, and I lost track of how much I shot before they finally left me.

But, finally... they did.

The swarm flew off, sated, into the tree line. Their prince finally pulled out of my abused hole, his cock gradually shrinking back into its natural proportions. Somehow, only a bead of cum followed him, dripping slowly down my crack into the grass. I looked in the mirror; every inch of me was crusted with semen. My belly was swollen with it, my hair stiff and matted. My cock, flushed a shiny, angry red, throbbed with constant pain, but still somehow dripped precum like a broken faucet. The layer of cum on my face was streaked with clean tracks of tears, but I couldn't shake off a giddy smile.

Toot-Toot flashed me a grin. "That was fun! We'll have a real leg up, this spawning season. And it's all thanks to you!"

I thought about saying "you're welcome," but my voice didn't seem to want to cooperate.

Then he kissed me, briefly, on my nose, and he was gone with the rest of the swarm.

I wondered, through the soporific haze of pixie dust, how I would get home. Naked but for my coat. Covered in faerie cum. My hands tied behind my back.

And with the unmistakable bay of my godmother's hunting hounds echoing faintly through the woods.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

I was doomed.

I was so absolutely fucking doomed.

My godmother was coming to harass me again, and as always, her timing was impeccable. I had nothing to protect myself but an unbuttoned coat, my hands were tied behind my back, and incidentally, I was high on the biggest load of pixie dust that I'd ever even seen in one place. I couldn't have been more defenseless if I was going for the Sitting Duck World Cup.

But she didn't even need that. I never won when it came to Lea. She knew exactly how to get me every time; my current condition was just the icing on the cake. It'd be like shooting fish in a barrel with a Vulcan cannon.

The hounds drew nearer, along with the sound of hooves tearing up soft earth. My godmother's pack of stolen artists was versatile, changing from dog to horse to hawk to whatever unnatural-looking beast she needed next. I wondered, stupid and high, if her steed had been a poet. Or a sculptor.

Or just another idiot like me, who needed power quick and didn't care what he had to give up.

She trotted her snowy-pale horse into the clearing regally, smiling like the predator she was. Two hounds, too long-limbed and too mournful to be real, flanked the creature like monochrome shadows; one snow-white German Shepherd, one black Great Dane. From my position, they looked almost as big as the horse.

"How sad," she purred. "Someone's gone and left their toys lying around."

I nodded to her as best I could. "Leanansidhe."

"Don't wear it out," she murmured. "Dear, dear child. You _have_ gotten yourself into a predicament, haven't you?"

"It wasn't... my fault?" I attempted.

She threw back her head and laughed. "Was it _really!_ You didn't offer a Little Prince an open-ended deal, one so _absolutely idiotic_ that he would have been more than within his rights to rip out your soul for nest lining?"

I winced and said nothing.

"Dear, sweet, stupid Harry." She dismounted, the horse vanishing into mist (not a poet, then), and scratched my scalp gently with her razor-sharp fingernails. "I taught you better than that, didn't I?"

"What did _you_ teach me?" I slurred.

She tutted, and her fingers twisted to yank on a fistful of stiff hair. "I've been teaching you since before you were born, child. Have you forgotten so quickly what you've learned from our little hunts over the last few years?"

I searched my dusty brain for an answer as my eyes watered. "I... I escaped you. Learned to survive."

She smiled sweetly. "Right you are." She let go, pushing me from her and wiping her hand discreetly on a gossamer handkerchief. "And in your dreams I spoke to you, when you were but small. A godmother's work; always ensuring her charge grows knowing right from wrong, earth from heaven, power from price. And knowing that nothing comes free."

I wobbled, trying to kneel upright. "Lea, do you have a point?"

"I offer you this," she said. "You were a fool tonight. I will ensure nothing comes of it. I will speak to the small one and his clan, obviate your debt for some petty price. But I will exact my own petty price from you."

"And if I refuse?"

She gave me a condescending look. "Then you scorn me thrice, my oath is released, and my hounds gnaw you down to the marrow. Think me not generous, boy."

I swallowed. "Fair enough. So mote it be."

"So mote it be." I felt the oath settle around me, linking a piece of my soul to the core of the magic that sustained her. If I were crazy enough to defy it – which I wasn’t, even with my judgment impaired – she’d worm her way into me and siphon away as much power as she could get her hands on. The only thing worse than breaking an oath was breaking an oath to someone who knew what she was doing.

Lea certainly looked like she knew what she was doing. Having extracted her promise, she cut the cuffs off my wrists, stripped off my coat, and took a seat on a nearby tree stump, laying the duster over it to keep bark off her dress. “It was also stupid to accept my offer,” she lectured. “There _are_ fates worse than death. But it would itch at me to finally claim you only because you’d been softened up by a clan of _pixies_ , and so I will not take you away with me forever.” With a wave of her hand, the hounds began to circle. “I’ll just make you suffer.”

Needless to say, this was not a _great_ thing to hear from someone I’d just sworn myself to. I scrambled dizzily to my feet and tried to back away, my still-hard cock slapping against my stomach. The Dane nudged its head into my balls, tipping me over and causing a warning shadow of the pain it could inflict if it really connected.

He. If _he_ really connected. It was pretty obvious, now. A terrifyingly long, fat appendage stuck out from his sheath, shockingly red against his coal-black fur. Bigger than mine. The white hound was the same, with an incredible, inhuman endowment growing from a hard knot of flesh in its sleek-furred sheath. Both were leaking cum already, and they would until they’d finished off. I’d seen it before, when Mouse was around a female in heat.

“Mouse’s is bigger,” I said inanely.

Lea and the dogs paused, as one. “What?” she asked.

I wracked my brain for a sensible explanation.

“My dog has a really big dick,” I attempted. “I’m high.”

Lea shook her head. “You are a strange boy.” The dogs continued their advance.

I had an idea of her plan, now. In a sense, it was better than her usual schemes. She had said she wouldn’t claim me for her pack, for instance, and the chances of her murdering me were much lower than usual.

On the other hand, I was about to be raped by dogs. It was kind of a toss-up.

The first one reached me, the Dane. He stared at me with a strange look in his shining eyes, a very human glare. Then, jerking back into action, he nosed me onto all fours and reared back, his cock nearly poking me in the eye.

I sat there dumbly as my face grew wet, not knowing what to do. The black dog whuffed in frustration, then prodded it against my lips. When I opened my mouth, he rammed into my throat and began humping away, heedless to my gagging. His cock was thicker than the pixies' had been, even with the knot staying outside my mouth, and it was long enough to dip almost into my windpipe. The taste of his precum was nothing like the pixies’. There was no sugar here. Just salt, musky sweat and the hint of old piss, and the feel of a furry underbelly thumping against my nose. I swallowed compulsively.

As I tried to adjust (and breathe), I felt the second hound arrive. He crouched down and began sniffing my ass, which seemed very appropriate. Still coated in pixie cum, it must have really smelled like something. A bag of jelly beans, maybe. Whatever it smelled like, he liked it, because his broad tongue began lapping across my hole, cleaning off the sugary crust and leaving a hot coat of drool in its wake. I almost made some kind of sound, trying to moan around the cock filling my throat. I only managed a strangled grunt. I could hear Lea smirking anyway.

Once it was clean, he began to lick at my neglected erection, sliding his tongue up and down and cleaning off the lingering cum (both mine and the pixies') that still clung to its length. Then he took it into his mouth entirely, the head and a few inches of shaft reaching past his long jaws and into his throat. Even though I knew he was one muscle movement away from emasculating me, I shuddered with an impending orgasm.

Lea snapped her fingers. The hound slunk back, and my cock twitched desperately in the cool night air. With another snap of her fingers, I felt thin bands tie around the base, and more clinching down and separating my balls. The aching shaft was wrapped up in cold metal, bent agonizingly backwards until it curved down to look flaccid. I still dripped with precum, but I felt it collecting at the tip of a metal tube. Lea had put me in chastity.

"This isn’t a reward, Harry," my godmother chided. "We can't have you enjoying yourself too much. Don't worry, it'll come off at the end of the night. If you behave."

I whimpered, still effectively gagged by the first dog. Lea scratched me behind one ear, curling her fingers into my thick, matted hair. Almost against my own will, I leaned into her touch. It felt _good._

Even though all I could see was black fur, I knew Lea was smiling. A real smile, even. She was always happy when she had the upper hand. She spoke quietly, far above my head while my blood rushed in my ears, but I heard her clear as day. “I never introduced you to my companions this time around, did I?” she mused. “The one at your head is Karl, a very senior member of the pack. Sadly, he hasn't much mind left; he'll likely retire soon. Once he was a writer, a German, cursed with visions of a book he hadn’t the talent to write. He swore me his soul on the spot when I offered him the skill to write it, his soul and more.” Her voice turned reproachful. “And when it was time to pay, he burned it all up to try to escape his bargain. It was such a pity. I hate when my hard work isn’t appreciated.”

She patted the hound – Karl – on the back. I felt the vibration through his shaft. His erection hadn’t gone down, but he’d stopped moving for a minute while she reminisced about his story. Now he slammed back into my throat with a vengeance, taking out his inarticulate frustration on me. I still heard Lea loud and clear, even though my throat was spasming around the intrusion. “At the back is Isaac. A very recent addition – born hardly nineteen years ago, reborn only four. He reminds me of you, in a way. He was terribly mistreated, and he needed someone to give him the power to stand up and get out into the world.” She softened, sounding almost genuinely sorry. “But power is nothing against ill fortune. His father had a gun. The poor boy couldn’t react in time. I offered him a place in my pack, even though our deal was moot, and he accepted. He’s happy here. I try to treat him well.”

I felt the wagging of Isaac’s tail swaying through his body, his tongue against my hole again. It still felt nice, even with my cock imprisoned. “I’d treat you well too, you know,” Lea said sadly. “I know you don’t believe me, but I’d make you happy. Isaac was miserable, trapped by small-minded cruelty. And no matter how far you’ve come since I brought you out of that man’s care, you’re still just as miserable, trapped by your own anger. You’re a rat on a wheel, Harry, running and running just to stay where you are. Wouldn’t you like to run free? Stop fighting the world, stop suffering and failing. Just run for the sake of it. Run with _me_.”

Her words cut deep into the fog around my brain. I felt really tempted, for a second – and wasn’t _that_ sad, that my day was shitty enough I was _tempted_ to live out my life as a dog. But it wasn’t an option. I knew that, and Lea knew it too. She sighed heavily. “I swore I wouldn’t poach you tonight, and I won’t. I just wish you’d take a moment to think it through.” Her hand rested on Isaac’s ruff for a second, then she glided back to her seat.

Isaac panted with excitement, responding to an unseen direction – or had that been the meaning of the hand she’d laid on his head? Whatever it was, he lifted his front paws from the ground, settling his fever-hot body on my back. I flinched, trying to buck him off. He barked a short, doggy laugh, then nipped at the back of my neck. I shivered involuntarily, but stayed in place.

I felt the length of his dripping cock come to rest along my ass, reaching past my taint to brush the ice-cold silver cage holding my uselessly aching prick.

I shut my eyes. Tears that had been burning threateningly began to leak and flow down my face. It was stupid for the dam to break now, when I’d already been violated dozens of different times tonight, and I already had Karl’s knot battering at my mouth and throat.

But I was about to be fucked by a dog. I was entitled to some manful tears right now.

Lea insinuated herself again. She crouched down and stroked my face, collecting a tear on one long finger.

“Open your eyes, child. It’ll be easier.”

I opened my eyes. She was staring at me with an unreadable expression.

“Now open your eyes again.”

I flinched and tried to shake my head around Karl’s thrusts. He growled warningly. I made do with a desperate look. I did _not_ want to open my Sight, remember this moment forever.

She frowned. “It’ll make it easier. You’ll like it, even. Just open up.”

I didn’t. She sighed, the sigh of a mother who had to force her son to take his medicine. Then her hand moved, and the finger with my teardrop on it pressed into my forehead.

My eyes opened.

Everything seen with the Sight is different. There’s nothing that can’t be made more powerful, more _real_. The grass below me practically sang with color, the emerald green of midnight dew. The tree stump covered by my (glowing, beautiful) duster still held a shadow of the mighty oak it had been. The lake nearby hummed with life from the fish and algae clouding its waters.

My godmother looked different. Her hair was still red. Her face was pointed, vulpine, animal. She dressed up like a human, but her form wavered, a curtain before an ocean of incomprehensible inhumanity.

I’d Seen her before, and other Sidhe too, but what always stood out to me about her was the bond that linked us together. She had other bonds, radiating from her in all directions, but even the bonds of her hounds were nowhere near as sturdy or elaborate as the chain binding me to her chest. And the closer I looked at it, the more convinced I was that it also bound her to me.

The hounds… I looked at them and I began to see what she’d meant about making it easier. They _were_ dogs, all sleek fur and sharp teeth, but at the same time, they were… people. Human forms overlaid seamlessly with the shapes they’d taken. I knew they’d been human going in – it was hard to forget, under the circumstances. But I hadn’t really processed that they were _people._ Karl, tall and pale, a shock of dark hair haloed around his head, was still fucking my mouth with a feral look in his eye. Isaac, white-blonde, still gangly and dopey-eyed with youth, smiled giddily as he lined himself up with my spit-slick hole.

It made it very, very slightly less awful. Nothing about the situation had changed, but at least I hadn’t lost my last tiny scrap of dignity, become the bitch of a dumb animal. Right now, that was probably the best thing I was going to hear all night.

Isaac breached me easily; I was still loose from the pixies’ orgy. I barely even felt it, with the amount of dust still in my system. He slipped in, a few inches at a time, and even as his cock widened, it met with no resistance. I parted for him, gradually filling up and strangely content.

Finally, the round ball of his knot knocked up against my ass. He drew back, sliding an inch of cock out of me, then slammed back in. I inhaled sharply as my hole clenched against the intrusion. He did it again, and I grunted in pain.

“Hate when I knot before I’m in,” the phantom boy in my Sight muttered. I wasn’t sure if he knew I could hear. He sounded English. “Relax, dickhead. Don’t wanna break your ass. It’s nice.”

I didn’t want my ass broken, either. I decided to take his advice. The amount of conscious control over my body I had was dubious, but I tried to relax as much as I could, invite it in.

The knot stretched me agonizingly, twice as wide as any of the pixies. It felt like it went on forever. The tears came again, and if I hadn’t had Karl massaging my windpipe, my breath would’ve hitched. As it was, I just felt fresh tears streaming out of my eyes, hot against the cool tears of a few minutes ago. But it was only a few seconds before the widest part was through, and after that, my aching hole somehow squeezed down again, his furry sheath pressing up against it.

Isaac’s belly was flush with my back now, his fur wet with perspiration, and his head rested on my shoulder, panting hotly in my ear. (I noted dizzily that his legs were slightly bent. He had to crouch to fuck me. It was kind of perversely adorable.) My Sight saw an overgrown teenager, his long arms thrown around my neck and his face blissfully slack next to mine.

 _He’s too young for me,_ I thought, absurdly.

 _Yes_ , I thought back. _Also, he’s a dog._

With lazy sigh, Isaac shifted his weight off of me and turned himself around, his knot staying locked in place but his tail now wagging across my lower back. I wondered distantly how that position felt, his cock bent backwards and sheathed comfortably inside me. Nice, probably. He certainly seemed to like it.

My attention had been on Isaac for a while, but Karl was speeding up his assault on my mouth. I looked up at him. He looked almost feral, in person and in Sight alike. His crotch bashed against my nose, and I quickly tilted my head to the side.

My jaw ached brutally, even through my anesthetic haze. I’d had beatings that didn’t leave me that sore. I felt like I was adjusting, though. My throat had opened, my gag reflex weakened. I didn’t mind the taste, anymore. It was kind of exciting.

I didn’t want to think about that too hard.

Karl’s thrusts grew more and more wild, though I wouldn’t have thought he could go any harder. He growled savagely, and I felt my jaw pop too wide open as his knot forced its way in and stuck.

He didn’t seem to mind that my teeth were scratching him up. Maybe it was the fact that he was hellhound-tough. Maybe it was that he’d lost his mind. I wasn’t in much shape to comment, given that my nose was buried in hair and my windpipe was blocked by a cock the size of a man’s forearm. Spots danced in front of my eyes.

Just as I felt my consciousness slipping away, my lungs suddenly emptied and filled up with cool night air. Lea was making a strange cyclical gesture, pulling in with one hand and pushing out with the other. She was breathing for me, I realized. She moved a hand, I exhaled, and the warm air vanished from my lungs. I inhaled, and the wind rushed into me. I was grateful for the oxygen, even if part of me was preoccupied with the fact that she’d just taken away one of the few conscious actions I had left. I couldn’t move without slipping and disturbing one of the dogs bookending me, and for obvious reasons, I couldn’t speak. With my Sight open, I couldn’t even effectively blink. What did I have left?

Nothing. I was just a toy for my godmother’s hounds.

Lea shifted the rhythm of her hands until the breathing gesture was confined to one, and the other made its way under her increasingly sheer dress. I could see every motion of her hand, teasing at her clit and occasionally dipping one razor-nailed finger into her entrance.

I wondered vaguely how she could possibly get off with those talons inside her. Then again, she was Lea. She probably thought they enhanced the experience.

She seemed to have started off pretty well primed, so it wasn’t long before her movements quickened and her face began to go blank. I saw her essence shivering, saw it reflected in Isaac and Karl a second later. I figured out what it meant when she clenched around two of her digits, soaking her hand with a clearish fluid flecked with almost human-red blood.

As she came, I saw a burst of energy like a firework spreading from between her legs, sunset-colored. I’d never seen an orgasm through the Sight before. It was beautiful. I felt my much-abused cock straining against its cage, desperately trying to follow.

The energy from Lea’s orgasm spread through the phantom chains binding the three of us, Karl and Isaac and I. The dogs howled, tossing their heads back as they filled me up to the brim. It felt almost like they met in the middle. I felt a dozen spurts of thick cum gushing down my throat, more flooding into my ass, painting every inch of my system with doggy seed. It felt glorious. I felt my cock pulse once, twice, three times, and realized that even though it had no room to harden, it was still dribbling out a load of cum without being touched. It leaked out the end of the cage, spattering my legs and the grass at my feet. I saw Isaac and Karl through my Sight, their faces lit up with ecstasy.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Lea gesture sharply, and I found my viewpoint shifted. I saw myself, spitroasted between two howling dogs. My throat bulged with the outline of a canine member, plainly visible under the skin. My chest heaved, my legs were twitching, my eyes were rolled back in my head. The silvery device locked onto my prick streamed with cum, so much that it looked like I was pissing white.

I looked like a feral animal.

I looked like a human blasphemy.

I didn’t know _what_ I looked like.

I came again.

I blacked out.

  
  


I woke up with Isaac sitting on his haunches, still embedded in me. The knot had shrunk, though; he’d probably be able to pull out in a few minutes. Karl was already out. I had woken up because he had now lifted his leg and hot piss was streaming over my face.

I didn’t have the willpower to move away. He aimed for my mouth. It was bitter. I let myself swallow.

Isaac withdrew himself, turned around and started licking the cum out of my stretched-out hole. I wondered if it was the dog’s instincts or the boy’s inclinations driving him. I wondered if there was a difference. I decided I didn’t care.

Karl’s stream stuttered and dribbled to a stop. He conscientiously rubbed himself dry in my hair, then licked himself off with a smug look in his eye. Isaac finished his licking and cocked a leg, spraying me with his own scent in turn. I felt it running in rivulets down my back.

I preferred being marked by Isaac. He was a good kid.

I felt my body slowly tightening back to normal. My hole was still loose, but manageably so. My jaw clicked back into place. I ached all over. Not like that was new.

My Sight had closed up while I was out. I couldn’t see Isaac’s expression as he pissed on me. Did he like it? Was he into that when he was still human? Was _I_ into it? Would I ever be into anything ever again? Was this just a temporary burnout? What the fuck was going on inside my head?

Something inside me shrugged.

The prison had melted away from my now-softened dick. Part of my shaft was squeezed between my pubes and the cum-stained grass. It tickled a bit.

As Isaac’s bladder ran dry, Lea approached. Somehow, even without the inhuman overlay on her features, she looked more alien than ever. Her hair was a mess, bedraggled with sweat. Her dress had somehow been torn in half a dozen places, looking less like clothing and more like a cobweb. Her hand was coated with blood, and more ran down her legs. She didn’t seem to notice. Her face was completely neutral.

She ran her bloody hand through my hair. A few hairs stuck to it. She examined them dispassionately. Then, with a crooked motion of her fingers, she took control of me. My limbs turned me over laboriously on the grass. My cock flopped over my left thigh. My right hand took hold of it and pointed it at my face.

My bladder contracted. I soaked myself in amber-yellow piss like I was bathing with a garden hose. I swallowed some, the taste mild compared to the hound’s. It washed over my hair, cleaning out cum and blood and worse, leaving it plastered to my head and stinging my scalp. My hand pointed it into the air, showering down onto me like golden rain. As it petered out, the stream was waved vaguely across my chest.

Lea flicked her hand and the blood vanished, along with the hairs. My hand went limp at my side.

There was a moment.

“Are you done?” I rasped. The words came slowly. My tongue felt too thick.

Her lack of an expression didn’t change. She flicked her hand again and her body was pristine as it had been an hour ago, cleared of sweat and blood. Her dress shimmered back to the bare decency it had started with. Her hair collected itself into a military-tight braid at the back of her head.

“Your mother was an ungrateful bitch too,” she said tonelessly.

She spat in my face, mounted a pale horse that appeared from the mist, and rode off into the night. Karl loped after her.

Isaac looked back at me, his mouth open in a broad canine grin, cocked his hind leg in a kind of salute, and then took off.

I lay there for a while.

I didn’t feel like moving. I knew I should think about how to get home. I didn’t feel like thinking, either. If nothing else, I should probably have been working out how I was feeling.

I didn’t really feel like feeling.

I lay there for about half an hour before I heard the sound of tires on dirt. The thought of someone else finding me like this… I found the energy to move. I grabbed the duster from the stump and ran for the thick brush at the edge of the clearing. I hid myself in a patch of holly and tried to calm my breathing.

The car parked. I heard footsteps approaching the clearing. Quiet footsteps.

My brother entered the clearing.

He looked grim. He glanced at the grotesque cocktail of a puddle where I had been lying and shook his head. He sniffed the air and winced.

He turned straight toward me. He crouched down and made himself smaller as he approached.

“Harry?”

I didn’t respond.

“Harry, it’s okay.” He arrived at the bush and slowly reached through to touch my hand. “Do you want to go home?”

I fell apart.

 


End file.
